Baka Tape
by Hyucchi
Summary: Parody-Canon. Mei, Kouichi, Naoya, dan Yuuya menemukan sebuah kaset yang menyangkut di atas kepala loker. Karena penasaran, mereka pun memutar kaset itu di salah satu tape yang tidak terpakai. Tapi ternyata isi kaset itu ...


**ILL**usha **C**erbeast: Hello, minna-san XD Genki desu? :D Ini karya kedua kami di fandom kecil ini. Karena rata-rata ceritanya pada ngegalau, jadi aku ingin sedikit menaburkan(?) humor dan parody ke fandom ini (siap dihajar fans Another). Fanfic ini juga bukan bermaksud untuk menghina chara kesukaan/kebencian kalian semua, hanya untuk hiburan semata. Jadi jangan diambil hati kalau ada adegan yang pastinya sangat **OOC**_**ness**_ (plaked). Cerita ini diparodikan dari _**'Another' episode 9**_, pas Kouichi dkk. memutar _**'tape'**_ rahasia itu. Semoga menghibur, ya. Akhir kata, happy reading~

.

.

.

.

_**ILLushaCerbeast Present**_

**Baka Tape**

Made By ©** ILLushaCerbeast**

**Another** © It's not ours

Rate: **T** (_for language_)

**WARNING**(s): Misstypo, Parody(Not Real), OOC Hyper, dll.

_**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!**_

.

.

.

Kouichi, Mei, Yuuya, dan Naoya. Mereka berempat –walau tadi rencananya hanya bertiga– pun nekad memasuki wilayah terlarang di sekolah mereka. Semua ini demi mencari tahu kebenaran. Kebenaran untuk menghentikan kutukan yang berputar dan menggilai seluruh murid kelas mereka. Langsung saja, mereka masuk ke dalam ruangan tua –yang pastinya berdebu– itu. Masing-masing mencari-cari barang bukti nyata dengan berbagai cara. Entah itu buku-buku catatan yang sudah tidak terpakai, loker yang sudah bobrok, atau pun lainnya.

Dan semuanya langsung tercengang begitu menemukan sebuah kaset yang menyangkut diatas sebuah loker. Merasa sangat penasaran, akhirnya keempatnya setuju untuk memutar kaset itu di _tape_ tua yang sudah tidak terpakai. Mereka berempat meliputi Kouichi, Mei, Yuuya, dan Naoya pun duduk di empat sisi. Duduk memutari _tape_ itu, siap untuk mendengarkan segala fakta yang menyangkut disana.

"Siap, semuanya?" tanya Naoya untuk memastikan. Ketiganya pun mengangguk mantap tanpa keraguan sama sekali. "Baiklah, aku memutarnya" dengan aba-aba tersebut, Naoya menekan salah satu tombol untuk menjalankan tape itu.

_-zzzzzz zzzzzz-_

_-"Hallo! Selamat, ya, kalian berhasil menemukan tape yang amat sangat super duper ultra incredible unforgettable beautifully langka ini! Yahooo!"-_

Kecuali Mei, sisanya langsung cengo tak berkedip memandangi_ tape_ yang berputar tanpa rasa berdosa itu. Nggak disangka, sudah kelasnya dikutuk masih sempat-sempatnya promosi kaset langka. Ya, Tuhan, semoga saja murid itu masih normal …

_-"Ehm, pertama-tama mari kita kenalan terlebih dahulu! Pastinya kalian-kalian yang cupu dan laknat pengen 'kan kenalan sama aku yang amat sangat super duper ultra extra incredible unforgettable beautifully keren ini! Ahahahaha"-_

"A –apa? Cupu katanya? Sialan!" bentak Naoya mengambil pukulan _baseball _entah darimana dapatnya. Tapi dengan cepat langsung ditahan Yuuya sekuat tenaga.

"Ja –jangan dipukul, Naoya! Ka –kasihan!" seru Yuuya berusaha keras untuk menahan emosi Naoya yang memang masih labil. Koucihi dan Mei saling bertukar pandang dengan gaya robot. Lalu kembali berkonsentrasi pada _tape_(gila) itu.

"Oh, baiklah!" dengan itu Naoya kembali duduk tenang. Mukanya cemberut, kelihatannya menjadi _bad mood _karena dikatai –secara tidak langsung– cupu oleh orang itu.

_-"Hmmm, namaku… Namaku… Namaku… Namaku… Namaku… Namaku… Namaku…"-_

"Ngomong nama doang lama banget" komentar Kouichi menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu. Suasana serius tadi buyar sudah karena mereka keracunan rasa penasaran. Penasaran akan nama orang itu. Tapi entah kenapa hanya menyebutkan nama sepertinya susah sekali…

"Mungkin namanya memiliki harga yang sangat mahal" sambung Mei dengan tampang datar. Langsung saja Yuuya _sweatdrop_ mendengar komentar satu-satunya gadis dantara mereka itu.

_-"Hah! Anda benar, nona hitam!"-_

"Yey, aku benar." Ucap Mei dengan nada datar tanpa senyuman atau cengiran sama sekali. Emosi Naoya kembali memuncak, kenapa bisa kaset itu seakan-akan berkomunikasi dengan mereka, bukannya menceritakan tentang …

"Ah, _urusai_! Cepat beri tahu namamu atau aku pukul kau sampai mental ke _Jurassic Park_!" ancam Naoya mengambil ancang-ancang untuk memukul _tape_ itu. Kouichi dan Yuuya dengan sigap menahan Naoya untuk bergerak.

"Ja –jangan dulu, Naoya! Kita dengarkan dulu sampai habis!" bujuk Kouichi menarik Naoya kembali duduk tenang. Yuuya menepuk-nepuk pundak Naoya dengan lembut.

"Benar apa kata Kouichi, kalau sudah didengarkan sampai habis, kamu makan _tape _ini juga nggak masalah, kok" lanjut Yuuya tersenyum lembut dengan kilauan_ screentone_ norak menghiasi layar. Kouichi _jawdrop _melihatnya.

_-"Ahem, namaku… Kasih tahu nggak, ya?"-_

Kali ini suara orang –_tape_– itu terdengar seperti nada menggoda. Entah menggoda Naoya semakin emosi atau menggoda lainnya untuk bersabar.

"Plis, kasih tahulah!" mohon Yuuya pada_ tape_ itu –entah bereaksi atau tidak–, memohon dengan sangat dan begitu mendramatis. Mei langsung membulatkan mata, kagum pada kehebatan Yuuya –soal memohon saja–.

_-"Iya, deh, aku kasih tahu. Namaku Matsunaga Katsumi. Aku cowok terkeren di kelasku, nggak kayak kalian yang culun dan kamseupay! Aku rekam kaset ini… cuma buat iseng-iseng doang, kok. Yang penting hepii!"-_

"Grrrrrrr! Awas kau, ya!" teriak Naoya bersiap ingin memukul kembali. Tapi sayangnya, Naoya kehilangan pemukul _baseball_ yang tadi sempat dipegangnya. Naoya celingak-celinguk mencari pemukul baseball itu.

"Lh –lho? Kemana… Kemana pemukul _baseball_ku?" tanya Naoya masih sibuk mencari pemukul _baseball_nya. Mei dan Kouichi bersamaan mengangkat bahu tanda tidak tahu. Yuuya sendiri menggeleng-geleng, membiarkan teman satunya itu sibuk sendiri.

"_Semoga ia tidak menemukannya_" bisik Kouichi dalam hatinya. Ternyata pemukul _baseball_ itu disembunyikan Kouichi diam-diam. Ia berharap temannya satu ini tidak benar-benar menghancurkan _tape_ itu sebelum tahu fakta sesungguhnya.

_-"NAOYAA!"-_

"APA?" teriak Naoya berbalik badan dan memandang_ tape_ itu dengan kesal.

_-"Ada yang baru, nih!"-_ ucap _tape_ itu dengan nada riang gembira (dan tentunya tanpa rasa berdosa juga). Mei memejamkan matanya, tidak mau melihat emosi Naoya yang kian lama semakin kalap.

"Kouichi, ini _tape _atau apaan, sih?" tiba-tiba Yuuya angkat bicara. Koucihi sendiri menggeleng-geleng pelan, benar-benar tidak tahu.

"Entahlah, kupikir _tape_ ini senang bermain." Komentar Koucihi walau tidak sepenuhnya benar. Dan benar saja, dari tadi _tape_ itu selalu mengundang emosi Naoya. Kini keduanya –entah kenapa bisa– jadi adu mulut dadakan.

_-"Ya sudah, makan dulu sana"-_

"DISINI NGGAK ADA MAKANAN! DAN KALAU BOLEH JUJUR, DARI TADI AKU JUGA BELUM MAKAN TAHU!" teriak Naoya begitu emosi. Yuuya sudah siap dengan sarung tangan _goalkeeper_ kalau nanti emosi Naoya meledak-ledak.

"Ah, kasihan" sahut Mei memandang datar ke arah Naoya beserta_ tape_ itu. Koucihi tak henti-hentinya _sweatdrop_ melihat keadaan yang kacau ini. Tidak ada lagi keseriusan tentang kelas terkutuk mereka.

"Naoya, kumohon tenang –" belum sempat Yuuya kembali menenangkan Naoya, _tape_ itu langsung bersuara kembali.

_-"Makanya aku bilang 'makan dulu sana', aku 'kan bermaksud baik. Mengajarkan anak kamseupay seperti kalian untuk tahu logat berbicara untuk mengajak orang makan"-_

"Te –ternyata untuk mengajak orang makan ada logatnya, ya…" ujar Kouichi merasa bersalah karena selama ini ia salah logat –dengan kata lain Kouichi percaya saja pada _tape_ itu. Bukannya menyangkal, Mei mengangguk setuju.

_-"Oh, ya. Kalian mau tahu 'kan cara menghentikan kutukan itu?"-_ ujar _tape_ itu tiba-tiba membuat semuanya langsung membulatkan mata lalu memandang _tape_ itu lekat-lekat.

_-"Caranya gampang banget, kok! Ketik R-E-G (spasi) Hilangkan (spasi) Kutukan, kirim ke nomor kakek-nenek kalian. Dijamin, kutukannya pasti hilang. Mujarab banget, deh!"-_

"Dia benar-benar mau kubunuh…" bisik Naoya kemudian dengan aura membunuh yang sudah menyebar luas di sekitar ruangan itu. Kouichi dan Yuuya langsung bergidik ngeri melihat muka seram temannya, yang tidak ada bedanya dengan banci sarap emosian.

"Sabar, sabar" sahut Mei dengan nada datar sembari menyeruput teh hijau –entah darimana datangnya.

_-"Jangan marah dulu, dong, bang. Nih, aku cerita dulu. Waktu itu aku, teman-teman kelasku, dan guruku, jalan-jalan ke puncak gunung. Banyak pohon kelapa… Aha! Dan pohon strauberry juga ada!"-_

"Hah?" Kouichi melotot tak berkedip memandang _tape_ yang kayaknya nyengir-nyengir nggak jelas itu. Kalau hanya cerita –nyambung atau tidak entahlah– Naoya masih bisa bersabar, tapi kemudian …

_-"Dan nggak sengaja kami ketemu sama kuburan… Eh, maksudku kuil tua bengek. Karena nggak ada kerjaan, akhirnya kita berdoa disana"-_

"Benar-benar kurang kerjaan" komentar Yuuya menggeleng-geleng pelan. Naoya langsung mengkerutkan dahinya sangat emosi. Tangannya dikepal kuat siap menonjok _tape_ itu, tapi langsung ditahan Yuuya dengan kuat.

_-"Waktu itu, aku mohon supaya kelasku diberi banyak uang, diberi kesuksesan dalam lomba antar kelas kalau main curang, diberi banyak murid perempuan seksi, dan lainnya. Semuanya juga sama permohonannya sepertiku!"-_

"Gila tuh anak. Pantas saja kelas kita dikutuk –" belum selesai Kouichi menyimpulkan. _Tape_ itu langsung memotong suaranya.

_-"Iya, benar banget. Pas kita balik, tiba-tiba saja hujan lebat melanda. Otomatis sekelas panik dan langsung lari-larian nggak jelas. Kita lari-lari nggak tahu ketemu jalan keluar atau nggak, yang penting lari, deh!"-_

"Bego banget, lari-larian nggak jelas tapi nggak tahu jalan pulang?" sahut Naoya menggeleng-geleng pelan dengan air mata angsa mengalir dari kelopak mata coklatnya. Yuuya mengiyakan.

_-"Dan pas temenku, Hamaguchi, teriak 'petir sialan' langsung saja dia disamber gledek. Hebat banget, 'kan? Pas lihat dia terkapar nggak jelas, kita langsung mengerumuninya dan bertepuk tangan. Guru kami pun bangga akan prestasi barunya!"-_

"Temannya mati kok malah senang? Itu guru juga nggak waras…" sahut Kouichi nggak sanggup menahan _jawdrop_nya lagi. Mei hanya terkekeh sedikit, tapi sesaat kemudian pandangannya kembali datar dan tenang.

_-"Lalu yang kedua, teman perempuanku, namanya Hoshikawa. Saking cepatnya dia berlari, pas di belokan tajam, ia langsung tergelincir dan berguling-guling. Enak banget, sumpah aku iri. Pengen gulingan juga, apalagi ditengah hujan begitu, tantangannya tambah dahsyat, deh!"-_

"Dia tidak bisa membedakan yang namanya _fun _dengan _dead_, ya" sahut Mei kemudian, entah kenapa bisa sok bahasa asing begitu. Walau tidak mau percaya, Naoya dan Yuuya yang masih_ sweatdrop_ pun mengangguk kecil.

_-"Ya, sudah, ya. Ceritanya sampai disini dulu, sumpah aku lapar beneran, nih. Naoya, sih!"-_

"Apa? Ko –kok aku yang disalahin? Mana seenaknya memanggil nama kecilku lagi! Dasar manusia keparat!" dengan itu Yuuya dan Kouichi gagal menghentikan Naoya untuk menghancurkan _tape_ itu. _**DHUAGH!**_ Sekali pukulan, _tape_ itu langsung tidak berfungsi. Kouichi memutih seketika.

"Anu, aku mencurigai sesuatu" tiba-tiba Mei angkat bicara. Lainnya yang tiba-tiba panik karena kerusakan _tape_ itu langsung menengok. Koucihi memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

"Mencurigai apa?" tanya Kouichi penasaran. Naoya dan Yuuya juga mengangguk tak kalah penasarannya dari Kouichi.

"Sepertinya kita salah kaset. Lihat itu" tambah Mei menunjuk loker lainnya yang terbuka. Dan dikepala loker itu terdapat… sebuah tempelan kaset yang sama dengan yang ditemukan sebelumnya. Naoya memulatkan matanya tidak percaya.

"Ap –apa? Ma –masa' sih kita salah –"

_-"Iyee! Kalian salah tape, monyong. Mau saja ditipu, hahaha, tapi asyik juga bisa ngobrol barengan anak zaman sekarang. Dan ternyata kamseupay banget, ahahahaha!"-_

Entah apa yang membuat _tape_ itu bertahan disaat-saat akhir hayatnya. Semuanya langsung menghela nafas panjang dan menunduk lemas. "Ya, sudah, ayo kita ambil dan putar kaset yang itu" sahut Yuuya lalu bangkit berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Naoya.

"Semoga saja kaset yang ini benar" tambah Kouichi melupakan masalah kaset sebelumnya dan beralih ke kaset kedua. Mei tersenyum kecil tanda setuju. Mereka pun memutar kaset kedua, semoga saja kaset kedua…

… benar-benar memberitahu mereka cara menghentikan kutukan yang berjalan di kelas mereka.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**OWARI**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**ILL. Cer**: Yoooo, minna-san XD bagaimana cerita ini? Aneh? Garing? Nggak lucu? Parody gila? Atau lainnya? Semoga kalian terhibur dengan adanya fanfic ini, ya. Sekali lagi ini hanya untuk hiburan semata, maaf kalau ada kata yang aneh atau sebagainya. Maklumlah, author tingkat rendahan :D Tapi jujur, ini fanfic dari ide kami sendiri, jadinya garing banget, ya XDD Dan kalau tidak keberatan, boleh minta** review** dari kalian semua para pembaca? Lumayan untuk bahan referensi, kritik dan saran konkrit diterima dengan senang hati. Oke, sayonara matta nee~

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**


End file.
